


Catch me if I fall

by xMadDisaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Carla's dying, Cheating, Dates, Erwin is sort of an ass, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grisha is gone, Hange has a huge crush on Moblit, Hange is awesome, Heartbreak, Hurt, Jealousy, Jean comes to Levi and Eren's aid, Jean sort of redeems himself, Kuchel is alive, Levi is considered a good guy, Levi is whipped, Lies, M/M, Mpreg - Maybe?, Multi, No seriously - it's a SLOW build, Petra adores Eren, Slow Build, kenny is a nice guy, maid!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadDisaster/pseuds/xMadDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hange secretly hires a live-in maid on behalf of Levi; he finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd ever be in. Being in a relationship, but falling for his boyfriend's best friend...Levi knows he mustn't act upon these foreign feelings but can he hide from his them forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything. No; Levi does not cheat on Armin. Enough said.

**HANGE;;**

Having managed to get off work early Hange had stopped by her favourite café; Café Maria. Of course it was for it’s delicious food and drinks and not the barista behind the counter. Nope. Hange wasn’t a stalker, that totally wasn’t her style. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she stood in the rather small queue and may have or may not have, continuously glanced around the other customers to take a look at the male behind the counter. Now normally Hange didn’t do this sort of thing. She had never been in a relationship, she’d never even looked at a man this way before. But there was just something about this barista that she just couldn’t shake, that she couldn’t resist. 

When the customer in front of her reached the counter, Hange nibbled on her bottom lip, correcting her glasses briefly. Thankfully the customer only wanted food, so as soon as he paid, he was leaving and Hange was able to rush to the counter. “Whoa! Maybe you’ve had enough sugar today Miss Zoë.” the man chuckled as his eyes landed on the spectacled woman. Hange tried her best to stop bouncing on the balls of her feet. She didn’t want to mess this up. Letting out a bark of a laugh she leaned on the counter, grinning at the male. 

“Oh Moblit you know I never get the time to consume too much sugar.” she grinned. Moblit’s smile never fell, instead it only brightened.

“Okay- Okay, well - what can I get you today, Mam?” 

“A latté and the biggest slice of pecan pie, you have, good sir!” 

“Coming up!” Moblit grinned, and then began to potter around getting everything ready. Hange watched him carefully, grinning like an idiot the entire time. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Hange quickly fished it out and peered down at the screen.

**Shorty**  
_Where the fuck are you Shitty-Glasses! Get your ass back to work now._

Hange grinned devilishly. Shorty was again it seemed. Seriously, he needed to just get laid. Sadly he was already in a relationship; if you can call it that. Everyone knew the pair weren’t in love, so why were they together? She didn’t know. 

“One Latté and a slice of pecan pie.” Moblit announced with a bright smile. Hange grinned and quickly pocketed her phone again before paying. 

“Thanks!” taking the coffeé and the pie, Hange moved quickly to sit down at one of the tables. Taking a bite out of the pie, Hange screwed her face up in delight. It was so yummy! She should really stop eating sweet stuff, but when it tastes like this, she just can’t help herself. 

Time passed slowly after that, with not much to do or say. Hange simply sat, surveying her surroundings. As she did this, the door to the café opened and a young boy walked in. Hange glanced back and as she did so, her breath was taken away, his eyes, his eyes were like none she’d ever seen. The young boy walked in slowly, glancing around slowly before walking over to the counter. The boy was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black jacket. His hair was chocolate brown and messy as hell but it sort of suited him. He had a beautiful golden tan and his eyes, they were a sort of blue/green colour, like the ocean but even more beautiful. Hange just couldn’t stop staring, was this guy even real?

When the boy approached the counter, Hange zoned in on his conversation with Moblit. Creepy; hell yes, but she had to know more about this angel! “How may I help you sir?” Moblit polite as ever, but it did seem like he too was taken aback by the boy’s beauty, even if on ever so slightly. 

“Hi, I was wondering if I could put an add up in here...I’m new to the country and I’m trying to find work. I’m a maid you see…” he asked timidly, fishing out what looked to be a flyer and held it out for Moblit to examine. 

“Of course you may, but it’ll cost you I’m afraid…” 

The boy bit his lip rummaging through his pockets, but he was clean out of money. “Never mind then, thank you though.” he whispered. As the boy began to turn to leave, Hange shoved her arm out to block his path. 

“Whoa! Hold up kid; I know someone you could work for! Come sit with me bright eyes!” she grinned manically, already bouncing in her seat. The kid looked at her with a worried expression. What if this woman was crazy and tried to kill him! He glanced back at the barista who simply nodded at him with a soft smile, clearly trying to reassure him in some way. The boy, with a quick intake of breath, sat down in the booth opposite the crazy lady. “So what’s your name! You said you’re not from this country, right? Where are you from?” 

The boy bit his lip slightly, eyeing the woman cautiously, she seemed alright, just a little...crazy. “Eren, Eren Yeager and I’m originally from Germany…” he whispered, his eyes searching hers, for what, he didn’t know.

“I know a guy from Germany! Ha what a small world. Nice to meet you Eren, I’m Hange Zoë but you can call me Hange! So you said you’re a maid, right?” This kid was cute, and already knew this boy would be perfect for her shorty. Now she just had to devise a plan to get them together. 

“I am, I’ve been working for some rich families as a maid, back in Germany, for about three years now. However, the need for maids has dropped there, so….here I am…” he sighed. Hange noted a slight look of sadness on his face and decided to press further. 

“Does it have to be rich families? Or would you be a maid for anyone?”

“Well...I suppose anyone, but...well....It’s better if it is Rich families, they’re inclined to pay more and I need every penny I can get. I have...my mother’s medical bills to pay.” he whispered. Hange decided to not press further on that matter. She didn’t want to upset the boy. 

“Well...it’s your lucky day. I know of a certain grumpy man who could do with a maid.” she grinned, locking her hands together and leaning her chin upon them. “He’s a clean freak, but I can already tell you’re the right guy for the job!” 

Eren bit his lip. This wasn’t happening, right? Nope, she seemed deadly serious about this. Well...it’s a job, and if Hange has this much faith in him already, then maybe it was the right way to go. “Okay Hange, tell me everything.”

 

-x-

 

**LEVI;;**

_Fucking Shitty Glasses, disappearing from work well before the end of her shift. What the fuck was she thinking! Now here I am clearing up her mess and she won’t answer her phone. I’m going to fucking strangle her when I next see her!_

“Levi, go home already. Go and spend time with your boyfriend, or have you forgotten about him?” _Stupid fucking eyebrows, and his shitty voice._

“If you have nothing helpful to say, then say nothing!” Levi snapped, his eyes narrowing at the taller male. Erwin boomed out a laugh, shaking his head as he watched the raven trying his best to look frightening, when instead he just looked like a leprechaun sat at a desk that was far too big. 

“Damn Levi, you’re still not getting any I see. How long has it been? Weeks; Months?” He sniggered, raising one of his eyebrows up. It was just far too easy to piss Levi off. Levi snarled, standing up slowly, leaning on his desk as he did.

“I swear to god, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to rip those fucking caterpillars off your face!” 

Erwin held his hands up in defence. Smirking as he did. “Touché.” he chuckled “I’ll just leave you be then…” and with that Erwin left. Levi snarled, cracking his neck to one side. Sometimes he wondered why he was even friends with that stupid tree. Sitting back down, Levi resumed tapping away on his computer keyboard. He needed to get this finished. He wanted to go home some time before it got dark - but then again, he also didn’t. Going home meant yet more fighting. Going home meant feeling miserable. Sighing deeply, Levi rubbed his temples; wishing for some sort of sign on what to do. _How stupid. Like anyone would give me a sign._

-x- 

When 5pm rolled along, Levi finally turned everything off. He grabbed his coat and briefcase and exited his office, locking it on his way out. “Goodnight Levi.” Petra, a sweet girl, how on earth she coped with her idiot fiancé Oluo; Levi would never know. He was sick of that man’s face already, always looking so smug and constantly trying to be like Levi. If he was Petra he would have dumped his ass years ago. But then again he was being a hypocrite. Levi couldn’t even sort out his own mess of a relationship. 

“Goodnight Petra.” Levi nodded curtly before walking down the corridor and into the already awaiting elevator. Hitting the button for the underground car park, Levi grimaced at the fact he even had to touch those grimy buttons. Standing in the elevator, glad there wasn’t any of that bullshit music playing, Levi thought back on what Erwin had said to him earlier. When was the last time he’d got any? To say he was sexually frustrated was a fucking understatement, but at the same time he was glad he wasn’t having sex. As bad as it sounded, he just had no interest in touching his partner like that anymore. So why were they still together, you may be asking, well he honestly didn’t know. The pair had been together for nearly three years now. And honestly it hadn’t been that good to start with. It had been just another drunken fuck in a bar bathroom, and somehow he’d ended up with the kid staying in his life. Okay, so it didn’t help that it turned out the boy had just started working at the company, Wing of Freedom, but not once did he intend for the boy to end up as his boyfriend. 

The elevator stopping and the doors opening to reveal the car park, brought Levi out of his thoughts. He stepped out and headed for his car, A sleek, black porsche. Pressing the key fob, the car opened and Levi climbed in. Dumping his belongings behind his seat, he set the car up but before starting the engine he covered his face with his hands and grumbled. He had to sort this out. It wasn’t right that he was _this_ miserable. He should be happy about going home, not wishing he could stay at work forever! Rubbing his face, Levi finally started the engine and drove out of the carpark and into the slowly darkening city. 

As he drove, Levi noted the nightlife of the city. The people who walked around, young adults on their ways to clubs, professionals like him looking tired as fuck. There was always something to see. Levi kept driving until he got to the mall. Pulling up outside he honked his horn once; quickly capturing the attention of his partner and his friends. The boy said his goodbyes before jogging over and climbing in. “Evening.” short and sweet, that’s how all their greetings went these days. Levi nodded firmly, waiting for the boy to strap himself in before pulling out and resuming the journey home. 

Every now and then, Levi would glance over at the male. Just of late he’d been wondering a lot, why it was he’d even gone near him in the first place. Yes he was beautiful, but he wasn’t Levi’s type. Hell Levi’s ‘type’ didn’t seem to exist. And yet here, in his car, sat the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed boy. They had been...sort of happy at the start. But maybe Levi was just being stupid. Maybe it was just having the company and someone to sleep with whenever he was horny, that had appealed to him. 

Armin sighed deeply, and began to tap away on his phone. Levi narrowed his gaze slightly. He knew he was just as bad but right now he was so pissed, somewhat because of Hange - from before, and he just couldn’t stop himself. “Oh, so I’m not enough for you, I see.” 

Armin glared at him, the grip on his phone tightening. “What the hell is your problem! Am I not allowed to text my friends, now?” 

“You literally _just_ saw them!” Levi retorted, glancing at him, his eyes still narrowed. 

“So fucking what! If I want to text my friends, I can!” Armin snapped back, his gaze threatening Levi to say another word.

-x- 

The pair were still fighting when they reached their penthouse apartment. Climbing out the car, Armin had slammed the door shut, causing Levi to blow up even more. The ride in the elevator had been full of insult after insult. And even has Levi unlocked the door to their apartment, they were still at it. “I’ve had a long fucking, hard day at work. I don’t need your shit!” Levi snapped, flinging the door open and kicking off his shoes. Still managing to keep them tidy, by the door. 

“ _You’re_ the one who started this Levi! Not me! You blow up about everything!” Armin snapped, slamming the door shut. As the pair stormed into the living room, Levi was about to say something else when something, or someone, caught his eye.

“Hange! What the fuck are you doing here, do you have a death wish? Because I swear to god I’m going to kill you if you don’t fuck off!” Hange simply cackled from her lounged position in the arm chair, her feet dangling over the arm. 

“Oh shorty, you know you love me!” she grinned. That was it, Levi was killing her. Throwing his briefcase onto the sofa, he launched himself forward, arms stretched out in a strangling motion. But before he could get to her someone else came rushing in. 

“Miss Hange, Miss Hange! They’re out of bleach, what should I do!” The boy looked panicked, but as soon as he spotted the raven, his panic quickly dissipated. Oddly.

“Who the fuck are you! And what the fuck are you doing in my home!” Levi snapped glaring at the male. Fuck… this brat was….he was stunning! His messy hair, his tan...his eyes. Fuck, those eyes, it’s like they could see into his soul. This...this was his type. But he’d thought it didn’t exist…

Hange coughed, standing up, a wide grin on her face. “This is your new live-in maid…” she moved her hand up and down, pointing out the maid’s outfit he was wearing. [**X**](http://lcdn.cosplayshopper.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/295x295/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/b/l/black_short_sleeves_cute_cosplay_maid_costume_01.jpg) Fuck! It should be illegal for him to wear it. The pleated skirt that was so short, Levi was afraid if a gust of wind suddenly ripped through the apartment, he’d see everything….actually scratch that, he wasn’t afraid. And those thigh highs and heels...this boy could pull of a look that no woman ever could! “His name is -” 

“EREN!” Armin finally appeared in the room, his eyes wide. Levi snapped his head around to face his boyfriend before snapping it back to the brat.

“ARMIN!” the boy squealed and rushed over to the blonde. The pair embraced each other tightly, and as Levi watched the scene unfold, he started to piece it all together. Armin had mentioned on many occasions, a best friend called Eren, who he missed. But Levi had never paid attention. Hange watched with wide eyes. Well this had gone a whole lot differently, she hadn’t expected them to know each other! DAMN, her plan was ruined!

“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I don’t need a fucking maid. Now, both of you, get the fuck out of my home.” Hange rolled her eyes in response, Armin let go of Eren and rested his hands on his hips and Eren bit down on his plump bottom lip, looking worried.

“He isn’t going anywhere!” Armin snapped back. “Don’t worry Eren, this is your home now. Come, let me show you around and then we can chat, like old times.” he beamed, taking his hand and leading him off, further into the house. Levi growled lowly. Fucking great! Now what was he suppose to do? How could he live with two brats, one being his boyfriend, the other being his boyfriend’s _hot_ best friend! It was like a plot from some shitty chic-flic. Levi continued to glare at the direction the pair had disappeared into, the only thing bringing him to his senses was Hange laughing beside him. 

“Glare all you want, Shorty. I can still that boner of yours.” she cackled and instantly leapt out of his way when he flung himself at him. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” she sang, escaping the apartment as quickly as she could.

**He was royally screwed.**


	2. Chapter 2

As morning rose, so did Eren. He’d never been much of a early riser, but since he started maiding, he’d gotten into the habit of getting up early. Pulling on his thigh highs and heels; Eren beamed brightly at himself in his mirror. Armin had been kind enough to offer to help him decorate his room on the weekend; though Eren was kind of scared to do it. He didn’t think Levi would want him to decorate it, honestly, Levi scared him a bit. He was gorgeous though, totally his type. But he was with Armin and Eren would never go there. Tying on his black and white headband, Eren nodded at himself and finally made his way out of his bedroom. He still had to unpack fully, but he’d do that tonight or on his day off. Which reminded him, he still needed to talk to Levi and Armin about that. Entering the kitchen, Eren started by making breakfast for the two men who were still asleep, or at least were still in their bedroom. “Hmm...I’ll make them a full English! I remember how to make that.” he beamed at nobody. Eren had spent some time in England when he was starting off as a maid, and had learnt to make some of their cuisine. The Full English being his favourite. He popped some sausages and bacon into a pan, chopped some tomatoes and placed them under the grill with some mushrooms and then got some bread and beans prepared for later. 

As Levi got dressed into his normal work suit, the smell of food assaulted his senses. _So I wasn’t dreaming yesterday...It really happened._ Pulling on his tie, Levi made his way out of the bedroom and through the apartment. As he entered the kitchen/living room area (what with it being open plan), he watched the boy fluttering around the kitchen, the skirt of his dress swishing around his plump thighs, causing Levi’s eyes to drift down to the offending body parts. Levi swallowed past the lump in his throat, his hands trembling slightly. The boy’s tanned flesh was in perfect contrast with his black and white dress. The white thigh highs lined the plump flesh perfectly, making the raven’s mouth water. 

“Oh! You’re awake sir!” Eren yelped, as he spun around and spotted the male. He beamed a toothy smile and plated up the breakfast. Placing a plate down on the breakfast bar, he then quickly finished the cup of tea he was making before placing that down with it. “Here you go! A full English Breakfast and black tea - Miss Zoë told me you only drink tea.” Levi glanced at the food and tea and slowly took his seat. 

“I don’t remember telling you, you could touch my things, let alone risk blowing up my kitchen.” Levi deadpanned, taking a sip of the tea. His eyes widened, only fractionally, as the taste danced on his tastebuds. Damn this kid was good. He glanced up at the male, noticing the look of horror on his face as he toyed with the hem of his dress. 

Eren diverted his gaze to the floor, his bottom lip wobbling slightly. He wasn’t going to cry, but the man was scary. “I-I’m sorry Mr Ackerman...I...Armin said it was okay, that it’s my job to do these things now…” he whispered, glancing up once more to the stoic raven. 

“Tch.” Levi grumbled, glancing away and taking a bite of his food. Again, the taste attacked his tastebuds in the best of ways. “Well...this is my home, not Armin’s…” he muttered, not wanting to admit defeat.

Eren stared at the man, his eyebrows knitting together. “B-But...you’re in a relationship...and he lives with you…” he whispered. 

Levi rolled his eyes, he hated being reminded of that but he honestly had no excused to use anymore. “It’s not like I asked him to move in….” he muttered, quickly digging into the food. Eren stared, wide-eyed at the raven, not believing what he was hearing. But before he could say anything the blonde entered the room, grabbing his food and coffee, and quickly gave Eren a hug in the process. 

“Stop being mean Levi. Eren ignore anything he says. Hange said we’d give you this job, and she was right.” He beamed, tucking into his food. “So...Come on, tell me how things have been back home.”

Levi rolled his eyes but ignored the boys chatting, deciding to keep his attention focused more on eating. Eren turned his attention to his best friend, smiling softly as he turned on his heel to face him. “Things have been good. Reiner and Bertolt just moved in with Annie; and are running a gym down in the town.” Eren began to explain, his eyes lighting up as he spoke about their friends back home. Eren, Armin and Mikasa had met Reiner, Bertolt and Annie when they first started secondary school. At first the six of them hadn’t got on very well, but once they were made to work with each other for school projects, they began to like each other. 

“And how are things between you and Reiner?” Armin questioned, his demeanor changing slightly. The question itself made Levi lookup and pay attention. He didn’t know why, but he felt...odd, he didn’t know who this Reiner was, but the question made him wonder. 

“Oh - things are great!” Eren beamed brightly. “It was a really clean breakup, We were both drifting and we both noticed it; so we just decided to be friends…” Armin should sense Eren wasn’t telling him everything and so raised an eyebrow, lowering his head slightly, giving him a look that said _come on, tell me everything…_ Eren blushed brightly, unaware that Levi was staring now, his expressing less stoic. “Okay...friends with benefits…” he whispered, a cute blushing smile creeping onto his lips. 

Levi suddenly found himself glaring, he didn’t know why but the idea of some guy sleeping with Eren, and without commitment, pissed him off. Armin chuckled, unaware of his boyfriend’s expression, or that he was listening, and gently punched his friend in the arm. “You old dog!” he winked. “So...what about now though?; what with you living here…” he asked taking a bite of his toast. 

Eren raised his head, catching sight of Levi’s glare from the corner of his eye and gulped inaudibly. “Well...they said they’ll come visit at least twice a year, and I’ll be popping back at some point…” he whispered. His expression suddenly changing into one of sadness. Levi’s expression dropped. Why did Eren look sad? 

Armin glanced up, his heartbreaking for his friend. “How is she?” he didn’t need to be more specific, he knew everything about Carla. 

“She’s okay...she isn’t getting much better though...I miss her Armin...I miss her smile, I mean; her real smile. She always gives me this sad smile now. I know it’s because she’s scared of dying, and that she won’t get to see me get married….” A couple of tears trickled down his cheeks and Levi couldn’t stop his mouth from taking over. 

“Who? Who’s dying?” 

Armin shot him a glare, kicking his leg harshly. “Stop being nosey!” he hissed, but Eren shook his head, shooting them both a smile.

“It’s okay Armin.” he sniffed, wiping away the tears. “My mother is. She has Cancer. That’s why I took on the job of being a live in maid. I have to pay her medical bills.” he explained, no anger in his voice. Levi looked at him sadly. Wishing he hadn’t asked. Sensing he felt bad for asking, Eren smiled beautifully at the raven. “It’s okay; I don’t mind telling you, after all it’s you I’m going to have to ask, when I want time off.” he grinned, brighten up slightly as he gazed at the handsome raven. Armin raised an eyebrow at the scene, noticing how Eren had lent slightly closer to him and was smiling bright - But that was Eren, and Armin was use to this. He was a genuinely nice and always smiling, kind of person. Levi stared into those big, bright, teal eyes, his heart pounding in his chest and his stomach doing somersaults. What the fuck was this feeling? Why was he feeling it? 

Clearing his throat, he stood quickly, tearing his eyes away from the beauty in front of him. “We need to go.” Levi muttered, grabbing his stuff and promptly walking out the apartment. Eren looked to Armin, wide eyed but Armin simply rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“See you later Eren!” he grinned, grabbing a piece of toast and running from the apartment - knowing if he didn’t hurry then Levi would simply leave without him. The blonde ran down the stairs, not daring to risk taking the lift and once he reached the lobby; be-it slightly out of breath, he spotted leaving waiting in the car. Shaking his head, Armin jogged out and hopped into the passenger seat, glancing at the male beside him who was breathing heavily. “Problem?” 

Levi shot him a look, glaring at the piece of toast but opted to not say anything, instead he simply grabbed the offending item and threw it out the window. Finally he drove off, ignoring Armin’s glare and his heart still pounding in his chest. That brat was going to be the death of him, and he just knew it. 

**-x-**

“So how is the cutie getting on?” Hange grinned bouncing up and down as she watched the angry raven trying his best to ignore her presence.

“What cutie?” Erwin and Petra asked in unison from their seated positions on the small sofa in Levi’s office. He wanted to throw that damned thing out the window. Then maybe everyone would leave him the fuck alone!

“Levi’s new maid.” Hange sing-sang. Grinning wickedly at the pair. Levi rolled his eyes, sipping his tea. _Think happy thoughts, don’t kill them...even if you want to…_

“Ohhhh...A maid? When can I meet them?” Petra squealed squirming in her seat. Erwin chuckled beside her, his eyes darting from the fidgeting female beside him, to the grumpy man behind his desk.

“And you’re fine with some woman living in your home, touching your stuff?” he smirked, knowing he was getting under Levi’s skin. Well...he was doing that by just breathing, it seemed. 

“You can’t! And it’s a he...shitbrows.” Levi snapped, his eyes narrowing at the pair, not that either of them were paying any attention. 

“A boyyyy?!” Petra squealed even louder this time, her head whipping from Levi to Hange and back again. “Oh I just have to meet him! Please Levi! Please!” Levi groaned in frustration, lowering his head and rubbing at his temple. _Kill me now!_

“You aren’t meeting him. No one is.” Levi snapped, shooting her a glare. Not that she was fazed by it. 

“Pish posh, I will be and you can’t stop me, Mr Grumpy Pants.” she mocked.

Just as Levi was about to retort some vile words when gasps and mumbles in the hallway pulled him from his thoughts. All four of them glanced towards the door, wondering what could be causing such a ruckus. Growling, clearly not in the mood for this, Levi stood up and stomped through his office, wrenched open the door and stormed out, closely followed by the other three. “What’s going o-” Levi stood still, his eyes lingering on one spot only, the spot where, even though he couldn’t see through the crowd, that heavenly voice still managed to float through from. 

“Uhh...I-Is Mr Ackerman around?” Eren asked sweetly, his eyes glancing around at all the people who seemed to have gathered around him. 

“What do you want with him? You can’t surely want to be around that angry midget…” One bloke scoffed as he eyed Eren’s very short dress.

Levi was about to make his presence known, and kill that guy for his comment, when Eren’s voice stopped him in his track. “Y-You can’t say that about Mr Ackerman! He’s the most kindest, man I’ve ever met!” Eren cried out, his eyes wide, which in turn only made everyone else’s widen. 

“EREN!” Hange squealed, causing the crowd to spin around, coming face to face with an angry yet, rather shocked looking, Levi. Hange barged her way through and flung her arms around the boy. “Don’t you look adorable!” she chuckled, pulling back to gaze at his outfit. 

Eren blushed at her comment, but when his eyes landed on Levi he gasped, wriggled free from her grasp and rushed over to the older male. “Mr Ackerman, Mr Ackerman! You forgot your lunch!” he stated sweetly, so many emotions swimming within his large teal eyes. “You have to eat at least three meals a day! You must, you must!” 

Levi could only stare, stare into those eyes like staring into an abyss. The boy was melting his cold heart, and he wasn’t even trying. He wanted to stay with him all day, to gaze at him, hold him and - _FUCK!_ What the fuck was he thinking. He didn’t do relationships, it’s why his and Armin’s was so vulgar. So why was he so desperate to be around this brat? To win his affections, although it seemed like he sort of had, already. 

“Oh. my. God.” Levi was suddenly aware that he and the brat weren’t alone, and as much as he wanted to grab the kid and keep him close, to hide him from prying eyes; he knew he couldn’t. “He. is. so. cute!” Petra squealed running towards the younger male. “I’m Petra!”

Before either she or Erwin, who was also on his way to greet the boy (Levi could see the lust in his stupid blue eyes), Levi shoved an arm out - shielding the boy from the attack. “Fuck off and stop trying to molest my maid!” he snapped, his eyes burning. Petra looked to her boss, about to sass him back but seeing that look in those silver orbs had her set in stone. 

He was in love. 

Petra giggled knowingly, much to Eren’s confusion. “You too Shitbrows! Back the fuck off…” 

“Eren can talk to whoever he wants Levi. Even Shit-br- I mean Erwin…” Armin called as he joined the group, patting his friend on the shoulder. “Erwin, this is Eren. My best friend. Eren, this is Erwin, Levi’s best friend.” 

“Not my best friend.” Levi growled, though it seemed the only person even paying him the slightest bit of attention was Eren. Eren grinned at his comment and only looked away from the Raven when the taller blonde, Erwin, stepped closer - holding his hand out.

“It’s lovely to meet you Eren. I’d love to say I’ve heard a lot about you, but Levi hasn’t said a single thing.” Eren blushed as he shook the man’s much larger hand. “How about we get to know each other? Hm...I’ve heard a quaint little café has just opened up down the street…”

“He’s working!” Levi snapped, glaring up at the taller wishing his head would just blow up there and then. 

Before Eren could reply, agreeing with Levi that he was still working and needed to get back to the apartment; Armin nudged him forward. “That sounds wonderful, doesn’t it Eren…” he grinned, ignoring the death glare Levi was shooting him. “Just make sure you get him back to us in one piece, okay..” 

Erwin nodded, offering his hand to the younger boy, who blushed a deep crimson red but took his hand all the same. Levi watched as the slimeball took the boy away from him. That bastard, that big ass tree. He just couldn’t leave things alone. He was like the annoying kid, everyone knew when they were younger, who’d constantly play and break toys that weren’t theirs. His Eren was too innocent. _Wait. What?_ Growling in frustration as the pair disappeared into the lift and behind the closing doors; Levi glared at the two giggling woman before storming back into his office and slamming the door shut behind him. Causing pictures to fall off the walls and some people’s drinks to spill. 

“He is so fucking whipped!” Hange cackled, holding her belly when the laughing began to hurt. 

“And he doesn’t even know it!” Petra giggled. “Did you see that look in his eyes though?” she wiped a stray tear away, slowly glancing to the door the world’s angriest man had just disappeared behind. “He’s falling in love and doesn’t even realise it…” 

Hange sighed, nodding as she came down from her high. Her plan seemed to be working and she hadn’t needed to really do much. However, now there were two problems to overcome. Armin - who turned out to be Eren’s best friend. And now Erwin...Well nobody said this was going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren couldn’t stop the blush from rising as he walked out of the lobby with Mr Smith. His large hand was resting, almost comfortably, on his lower back, causing shivers to go down his spine. But there was one thing worrying him and that was, that Levi had been scowling when they left. He look really pissed off and Eren really didn’t want to anger him. He was trying his best to impress his boss, not in a sexual way, but just in a way that made Levi agree to this whole situation; after all Hange had just thrust the situation upon him. 

Sensing something was up, Erwin rubbed his back gently, as he lead the way, taking him to a small but beautiful café just down the road. “Is something wrong?” he asked, his voice was soft, smooth and the oozed that caring yet underline flirty tone. Eren shivered slightly, but he didn’t want to lose himself too much, he had a job to do. 

“Mr Ackerman looked really angry. I just don’t want to lose my job over this, I should probably go back now….” he whispered, before chewing his plump bottom lip between his pearly white teeth. Erwin couldn’t help but watch in awe. The boy was insanely beautiful and like hell he was going to pass up an opportunity like this. Of course he’d noticed Levi’s behaviour and what the boy saw as anger was in fact Jealousy. For most, Levi was extremely hard to read, but for those few, like Hange, Petra and himself - he was an open book. 

“Don’t worry about him, he always looks like that, he wasn’t angry at you, just annoyed at me…”

“B-But why! What did you do to upset Mr Ackerman so?” Eren gasped, his eyes wide but Erwin could tell he was narrowing them slightly onto him. Well that was interesting. 

“Oh, We were teasing him, before you came...all harmless fun, we just enjoy making the grumpy dwarf squirm.” he chuckled. Eren gasped again, this time covering his mouth with his hands.

“Y-You mustn’t call Mr Ackerman that! He’s a kind mind, you shouldn’t be so mean!” Erwin couldn’t help but smile as he lead the boy into the cafe and took a seat, waiting for the waitress to be ready to come and ask for their orders. Handing him a menu Erwin hummed, eyes gazing over the menu. 

“It’s okay Eren, We’ve been friends since high school, he know’s we never mean it maliciously.” Erwin explained, smiling gracefully at the boy. “Now enough about him, what about you? I want to learn more about the boy behind those bright eyes.” 

Eren had the decency to blush at the compliment. Of course Erwin wasn’t the first to say it, but it still made the boy wriggle in his seat and his face heat up with a crimson blush. “Uhh...Well there isn’t really much to say…” he gushed, his eyes darting around in embarrassment. “I-I’m a maid for Mr Ackerman, as you can see but...there isn’t really anything exciting about me…” he muttered. 

The blonde before him beamed brightly, his bright blue eyes gazing over him fondly. Before he could say anything, the waitress came to take their orders, Erwin ordered a ham, cheese and mushroom panini and a cup of tea while Eren ordered and bacon sandwich and a strawberry milkshake. “Well, I can’t say I agree, just from looking at you, I can tell there’s more to you than meets the eye.” Erwin breathed, leaning back in his chair, “So...tell me, what’s your favourite colour, animal, anything like that…”

Eren couldn’t help but smile and blush as he dropped his head slightly, his heart was speeding up slightly, no one ever asked him questions, or showed any real interest in him. Most were just desperate to get into his pants. “W-Well...My favourite colour is Green, it goes well with my eyes, and um...dogs are my favourite animal, specifically Siberian Huskies, I’ve always wanted to own one, but with being a live in maid, I can’t.” He began, chewing on his bottom lip in thought, un-noticing that the other male was simply listening to him and gazing at him. “Oh and my favourite food is Lemon Meringue Pie - if I could eat it all the time, I really would!” he squirmed happily in his seat as his eyes lit up just at the thought of the desert. “But non desert wise, my favourite food would be Stargazy pie! It’s kind of intimidating at first, but I became addicted to it when I live in Cornwall for a couple of months, a few years back.” 

Erwin chuckled at the boy’s reaction, he could tell he was passionate about the food he liked, it was obvious, and not just from the way he squirmed in his seat and how his eyes sparkled with excitement. “Well...I’d say you seem to like pies a lot…” he teased but grinned charmingly to show it wasn’t a bad thing. “You’ll have to show me this, stargazy pie, some time…” he winked. 

Eren gasped, and giggled behind his hands just as the waitress came with their food. “I-I….yes, Yes I’d love too!” he grinned cutely before taking a bite of his sandwich; his eyes sparkling in an almost blinding fashion. 

 

**-x-**

Levi meanwhile was pacing back and forth in his office, growling under his breath about how ‘Eyebrows’ had gone too far. That Eren was too innocent and pure and that he didn’t want Erwin tainting him. Nothing seem to calm him, and his anger was only radiating off him in large rolling waves - causing everyone on that same floor to avoid going near his office, in fear of feeling his wrath. 

“You know, you’re wearing a hole into your carpet.” Hange pointed out with a small snigger. She’d managed to pick the lock of his door and let herself in, some time ago and had been lounging on his sofa ever since. Petra had, at some point, joined them and was sat in his office chair - leaning on the desk, whilst watching the scene unfold with a playful gaze in her eyes. 

“Shut the fuck up, Shitty Glasses.” Levi growled, he couldn’t be arsed with their shit today, but he also didn’t have the energy to kick them out like he normally would have by now. 

“Why don’t you just tell Erwin to back off? Tell him you like the boy and he’ll leave him alone…” Petra piped up, chewing on a redvine with a small grin plastered on her lips. 

Levi turned to shoot her a glare, choosing to ignore the fact she was eating a sticky sweet in his fucking office, and pointed at her. “Shut it! I do not like Eren!” he defended, but the light, though be-it hardly noticeable, blush scattering across his cheeks, said different. 

“Yes you doooo!” Hange sing-sang from her spot on the couch, grinning manically up at the raven. “You look like a gushing school girl, whenever he’s around.”

“Plus you get super protective, you nearly punched Erwin when he went to shake the boy’s hand.” Petra added.

“Yup! The evidence is clear, you - Levi Ackerman - are undeniably crushing on your maid.” Hange cackled. 

Levi groaned in frustration, he needed more locks on his door, no, on all his doors. The insane woman always broke into his apartment too. “It’s not a crush, I’m a grown man. Not a fucking schoolgirl!” he snapped and glared when both girls sniggered at his comment about being a grown man. He was use to their comments about his height, he hated them, but right now really wasn’t in the mood for it. “Anyway, if you haven’t noticed I’m with Armin-”

“Who you don’t love and don’t even sleep with….You’re hardly a couple - I don’t think you ever really were.” Hange pointed out. Petra nodded in agreement, taking another bite of her sweet. 

“Okay, you’re right there...but Armin doesn’t feel that way and Eren is his _best_ friend.” Levi pointed out, slumping into a free chair and sighing deeply as he rubbed his hands over his face. When did his life become so fucking complicated! Hange and Petra shared a look before turning their gazes back towards the raven. 

“But you do...like Eren...yes?” Petra asked, much softer this time, her eyes trying to search his. 

Levi sighed, slumping in his chair. “I think so...I...I’ve never felt this way before.” he whispered. Before the pair could gush, the door opened and Erwin sauntered in with a smug look on his face. The three stared up at him, Levi was glaring, Hange had one eyebrow raised and Petra was rolling her eyes. 

“Good date I presume?” Petra asked, taking another bite of her redvine and glancing at Levi who was now grinding his teeth together. 

Erwin nodded, clapping his hands together. “Yup! He’s a very interesting boy, very bright and beautiful, we’re going out again tomorrow night…” he announced. 

Before either girl could reply, Levi growled out, “You are fucking not.” his eyes sparked with annoyance, even when the big tree looked towards him with a raised eyebrow. “Eren is my maid and he’s working, so fuck off you tree!” he snapped. Hange tried her best to stifle a laugh, and of course failed miserably. While Erwin simply rolled his eyes.

“Well, Eren is his own person - you don’t own him. And anyway, Armin, you know - your boyfriend, he said I could take him out.” Erwin said proudly, almost triumphantly before walking out whistling an annoying ass tune. Levi growled lowly, his eyes narrowing on the door he’d just disappeared through. How he wished he could wipe that smug look off his fucking face. 

**-x-**

When Levi arrived home that night Eren was humming happily while he served up dinner. His hips swayed and he danced slightly on the spot, his eyes sparkling in that normal sickeningly cute way and Levi felt himself falling even further. Toeing off his shoes and leaving them neatly by the front door, he places his brief case down on the coffee table before walking towards the breakfast bar where his dinner was almost ready and waiting. “You seem happy…” he muttered, trying not to sound jealous….okay, it failed, but he did try...a bit...a little bit...okay he didn’t try at all. 

Eren gazed up, beaming a bright smile as he nodded. “I am! Mr Smith is such a nice man…” Eren nearly swooned right there and then, but he then noticed Levi’s glare and tried to calm down a bit. “Sorry...I’m sure you don’t want to hear about my love life…” he whispered, though a small giggle did slip through. 

“Tch.” Levi began to dig into his food, chewing rather harshly as he imagined getting his revenge on the big tree, he supposedly called a friend. “Eat up. Armin’s out with friends tonight. I don’t want this to go to waste.” he finally spoke up after a couple of moments of awkward silence. Eren nodded, smiling softly, and sat himself down beside the male and tucked into the meal he’d made. 

Although no words were exchanged, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Though Levi did find his eyes wandering every now and then; silver gaze settling on the fleshy, tanned thighs that seemed to be taunting him. He knew he had no hope in hell with the boy, especially now that Erwin had one foot through the door. Levi wasn’t exactly unconfident when it came to his looks or even his luck with the guys, but Erwin was the type of guy most men and women wanted. He was tall, handsome, kind and well...let’s just say he wasn’t lacking in the trouser department. Now Levi knew he was handsome too, he’d told so on many occasions, but he still felt...uncertain when it came to his looks. He wasn’t tall, and that was a turnoff for most guys, he was grumpy, stubborn and downright rude. Again that was a turnoff. But the one thing he didn’t lack was his...well in his own trouser department. He had certainly never had any complaints, but that didn’t mean Eren would be interest in him. In fact Levi doubted he would ever like him the way Levi was so clearly falling for the boy. And it’d only been two fucking days. 

**He was screwed.**

When he finished his dinner, Levi headed into the bathroom to shower while Eren cleared up. To say Eren was happy was an understatement. While he cleaned, he text back and forth with Erwin, his smile and blush only brightening as he did. But couldn’t help but feel a little bad when he thought back on Levi’s reaction earlier. He definitely wasn’t happy with the situation but he couldn’t think why. Picking up the laundry basket, Eren headed into Levi and Armin’s bedroom without another thought and began to place the item of clothings away in their respective places. He hummed to himself as he put the clothes away, surprised that he wasn’t becoming too flustered with putting away Levi’s underwear, but then again, he’d done this many times with many families. So why would Levi be different? 

As Eren turned, a pair of black boxer briefs in his hands, his gazed was caught by something else, something….devine. Stood there, looking in slight shock, was a practically naked Levi, with just a small towel around his hips. Eren felt his mouth go dry as his eyes slowly, and not discreetly, roamed down the males chiseled torso. How was he even that ripped?! Watching a bead of water slowly trickle down it’s path through his abs, Eren slowly wet his lips, his eyes becoming more lidded, more...lustful, as he watched the water creep closer to the towel and - 

“Oi, Brat, My eyes are up here…” Levi smirked - so, the kid was checking him out? Ha, 1 point to him, then. 

Eren’s face heated up in a deep crimson blush, his eyes widening “S-Sorry! I-I….I should go!” he gasped, his mouth opening and closing for several moments before he finally dropped the boxer briefs and scuttled from the room. 

Levi couldn’t keep the smirk from his lips as he watched the boy make his escape. Making sure to drop his towel, just as the boy got near which caused him to yelp and only move quicker. Levi moved slowly and almost elegantly as he puffed out his chest in a warming pride. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had a chance. Eren meanwhile was in his room, door shut, back against it as he panted. Sweat was trickling down his forehead, his heart racing and his mouth uncomfortably dry. He’d just been caught checking his boss out! _His best friend’s boyfriend!_ And then the guy had the nerve to drop his towel as he felt. In a way Eren was sort of sad he hadn’t been able to get a better look, in another, he was glad. He knew he’d definitely not sleep tonight if had. Instead the boy got undressed and ready for bed, now that his heart was slowly calming down. This was going to be an interesting job...and he didn’t know if he liked it or not. Because now he knew what his boss looked like underneath though clothes, he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to look at him the same again. 

 

**-x-**

“So what was your excuse this time?” He hummed, fingers caressing over over the soft skin of his lovers fleshy stomach. 

“Just that I was out with friends...it wasn’t a complete lie, was it…” The other hummed, his blue eyes flickering to meet his lover’s gaze. 

“I suppose not.” he hummed, head dipping as he littered soft kisses to the others shoulder. “Your friend is here now...right? Eren...was it?” 

“Yeah...At least I’ll have someone to talk too, in the apartment, now.” he chuckled before humming in content at the soft kisses. “You’re determined for a round two aren’t you Jean.” he teased playfully, eyes sparkling before he quickly captured his lips with his own.

“We have all night...might as well make it worth it.” Jean grinned before quickly dominating the kiss. Hands roamed the blonde’s fleshy body, caressing every sensitive part he’d come to know and love. Fingers found one of his perky nipples and tugged causing a moan to escape the other’s mouth, which he quickly swallowed with his own. _“Armin….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I actually live in Cornwall and Stargazy pie is one of the things I've always wanted to try and make - but it's not for fainthearted .... which is why I haven't tried it yet xD 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Stargazy Pie](http://www.foodsofengland.co.uk/recipe-stargazy.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning at the beginning. It's not very graphic; but yeah...there's your warning :)
> 
> Also; sorry you've all had to wait over a month for this chapter D; I was going to get this done around the start of the month - But I was away for a week, then my sister came to visit the next week and then during that week, for a week, I was away again. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this boring Chapter >.< Comments are much appreciated!

Eren was woken up in the early hours of the morning by someone moving around the apartment. He found it rather odd, and from listening to footsteps and quite whispers, he guessed it wasn’t Levi. Thinking it might be an intruder, Eren climbed out of bed quietly, dressed in just his briefs, and tiptoed to his door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it quietly, trying his best not to let the door or the floorboards creak. Eren snuck out of his room, noting instantly that the lights were still off, but his eyes adjusted quickly after a few steps out of his bedroom. As he snuck through the apartment, Eren noted that everything was still in place, even the locks on the door was locked still. Yet he could still hear the whispering. Maybe Levi was watching TV in his bedroom? But then again it was 3am, and despite being a light sleep, or so he’d heard, Levi would never wake up this early and watch TV. 

Deciding to check it out anyway, Eren quietly moved towards Levi and Armin’s bedroom. He just needed piece of mind, just to make sure he wasn’t about to get murdered or something. As he grew closer to the room in question, he noted that the lights were still off but the whispering was slightly louder and more audible. He could now note that there was more than one voice. _“What are you doing?”_ The voice sounded rather irritated, and as Eren zoned in more on that particular voice he could pinpoint it was in fact Levi speaking. _“What, can’t I touch my boyfriend?”_ So it was Armin, Eren breathed out quietly, thankful that he wasn’t going to be dying tonight. With that thought in mind, Eren began to tiptoe back to his room, slowly, making sure not to step on any lose floorboards. _“You’re drunk.”_ Levi sighed. Armin giggled in reply but didn’t reply. All Eren could hear now was what he could best describe as wet sounds. Eren shuddered, wanting to get back to his room as soon as he possibly could. But as he moved, a grunt froze him in his place. He swallowed harshly, shouting at himself in his head, to not turn his gaze into the room, through the gap in the door. That he just so happened to be beside. _“Armin…Stop…”_ Levi’s voice was harsh, like he was having an inner battle with himself. He shouldn’t be listening to his. He shouldn’t, he wasn’t far from his room, it would only be a couple more steps. Just as he was about to continue moving, a rough gasp escaped Levi’s lips just as a much wetter sound, accompanied by sucking noises reached the brunette’s ears. Eren’s eyes widened, his hands flying to cover his mouth as he gasped quietly. His eyes flew towards the crack in the door and he instantly wished he hadn’t looked. There on the bed, was his best friend giving his boyfriend head. Levi’s hand was knotted into his blonde locks, his eyes trained on him as the latter bobbed his head up and down. Eren could see Levi’s chest rising and falling, the sweat slowly collecting and dripping down his abs. 

_**Nope.**_ Eren had to get out of there now. He couldn’t be watching this and he especially couldn’t be checking his boss’s body out. He moved his legs quickly, only getting a couple of steps in before a floorboard creaked. He stood still. The dirty noises, coming from his friend, were still very much there and helping to bore the image into his mind. Gulping, he turned his gaze back into the room one more time, and there his viridian eyes met steely grey. His breath caught in his throat, hoping Levi couldn’t, actually, see him. But as the older male panted, his eyes only bore more into his own. It was like he was looking into his soul, undressing him from inside out, unravelling all his hidden secrets. Eren gulped, snapping his eyes shut before rushing off back to his room. He shut his door as quickly and quietly as he possibly could before jumping back into bed. His heart was racing, why had Levi been looking at him like that? Especially when Armin had been…Christ, he didn’t even want to think about it. Eren tried to steady his breathing, closing his eyes as he did so. He was rather thankful they were being quiet because he couldn’t hear them. But he could still see those gunmetal coloured eyes. Even with his own closed, he could see them. The hooded lids, the lust swimming within, they were haunting his very being, and oddly, in a way; he didn’t mind. As he finally drifted off to sleep, his dreams were haunted by those eyes, by hands slowly creeping up bed sheets and a gruff yet hauntingly sweet voice ghosting over his ear. He didn’t even know he’d fallen asleep with a smile on his face. 

**-x-**

When Eren work up later at 6.30am, Levi was already awake. He really didn’t want to have to go out there, not after last night, but he also didn’t want to risk losing his job. If he already hadn’t, that was. Taking a deep breath, Eren quickly adjusted his dress, making sure it was straight, then stepped out of his room. He moved quickly, through the hallway and out into the living area, where Levi was. As he entered, his eyes landed on him, he was sat at the dining table, a cup of tea in one hand, and pen in the other. He seemed to be working on something, if all the papers scattered across the table was anything to go by. 

Eren went into the kitchen, and started to make some more tea and breakfast. He decided to keep as quiet as possible so not to disturb Levi, but also as to not draw attention to himself. It seemed to be working so far, Levi was still concentrating on his work, which Eren was more than thankful for. He continued to make up the pancakes he’d decided to cook, making enough for Levi and himself, though he doubted he’d be able to stomach eating them yet, not while he was still around. 

Levi hummed, eyes glancing from his sheets of paper up to the boy. He of course hadn’t forgotten what had happened last night, nor would he forget any time soon. His eyes raked up and down the boy’s figure. He didn’t know why he found himself drawn to him, so much. He wasn’t anything special. What the fuck was he saying, he that and more. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath; what the hell was he thinking, this was going to blow up in his face. He just knew it. He wasn’t some school girl. He was a grown man, and he needed to get his fucking hormones in check. 

He was distracted from his thoughts when the sound of rustling paper reached his ears. His eyes snapped open to see Eren moving his paperwork, albeit, timidly, to place his breakfast in front of him. Levi said nothing, just stared, but when the boy moved to walk away, his hand shot out; like it had a mind of its own, and grabbed his wrist. “Eat with me.” He voice was much gruffer than he thought it would be. It was just breakfast, and yet it somehow held much more meaning behind it. Eren looked terrified for a moment, but quickly recovered and nodded his head in agreement. Levi let go of his wrist to let the boy grab his own plate of pancakes and watched him closely as he walked back to the table and sat down opposite. 

The pair sat in silence for the most part as they ate. Eren was too tense to try and get any coherent words out, and Levi just wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to mention last night, but what the hell do you say about something like that? _Hey I know you were sneaking around last night and saw your best friend giving me head. But don’t worry, because while I was watching you, I was imagining it was you giving me head instead?_ No, that would go down like a lead balloon. Eren would tell Armin and all hell would break loose. And he’d probably get his arm broken by Captain America but not until after Hange and Petra had had their way. Nagging in his ear like they seemed to be doing every day now. 

“Good morning!” Armin’s voice cut through the silence like knife through butter. He grabbed his own plate of pancakes and sat down at the table. He grimaced at the mess of paper but said nothing. “So Eren…What are your plans for today?” he asked with a grin, his eyes sorting out his. 

Eren gulped quietly, glancing between his best friend and Levi. “Nothing. Just going to get on with my job…I will go to the grocery store though; you’re running low on food.” He whispered, talking as quickly as he could. 

Armin nodded, not suspecting anything or noticing Eren’s odd behaviour. The three went back to a comfortable silence. Well; it was comfortable for Armin, much less so for the other too. While the blonde ate, oblivious to the other two, Eren and Levi stole glances at each other every now and then. Generally, neither spotted the other looking, but when their eyes did meet, Eren’s cheeks burned red while Levi’s mouth dropped open ever so slightly. Even now, he was still captivating. Levi was falling further and further into the rabbit’s hole, and he knew there was going to be no way of getting back out. As his eyes roamed over the boy’s features, taking in everything he’d never noticed before, he cancelled out everything around them. 

Just as Eren looked up and caught his lingering gaze, there was a knock at the door. “It’s open!” Armin called out, knowing who it was already and if Levi had been paying attention, he would have too.

“Good morning, everyone.” Erwin. Fucking. Smith. 

Levi felt his jaw clench down, something Eren also noted. It was rather odd, weren’t they friends? As the big tree made this way into the apartment, his charming smile never leaving his face, Levi instantly began to plan his murder. He could get away with it, he’d just have to figure a way of attacking the idiot first. He shook his head in annoyance. What the hell had this kid done to him? He wasn’t really planning to kill his best friend. Okay, maybe he wanted to hurt him, just a little bit. Especially if he kept flirting with Eren. _Like he was now!_ Shitty brows hand his big gorilla hand on the boy’s shoulder, a charming smile plastered over his face as he spoke to him. Levi watched as he sat himself down, didn’t even ask – stupid fuckwit – and continued to sexually harass his maid. 

“They make such a cute couple don’t they.” Armin stated, grinning as he lent in closer, his breath ghosting over the raven’s ear. Eren and Erwin had clearly heard him, because Eren was now blushing brighter than a school girl meeting her idol, and Erwin was looking smug. 

“Not really, they look like a fucking disaster, waiting to happen.” Levi replied bluntly. His stoic expression never changing even as everyone looked at him. Armin looked mortified at the sheer audacity of his words, Eren looked…well he couldn’t tell and Erwin looked pissed. Tsk; it wasn’t as if he cared. 

“Levi! How can you say such a thing!” Armin complained, shaking his head. “Just ignore him Eren, he’s being moody as ever.” 

“No I’m not. I’m just stating the facts.” Levi deadpanned, taking a sip of his tea. “They have no chemistry, what-so-ever. In fact, I can think of at least five other people, the brat would be more suited to dating.” Armin eyes widened at his boyfriend’s words, while Eren just stared. Maybe he was mad? No, it didn’t seem like it. He seemed…confused. 

The one to break the silence, was Erwin, with that annoying fucking laugh of his. Levi wanted to punch him. Just a bit. “Thank you Levi…for your…interesting words.” He chuckled, clearly not as phased at he seemed. Well to the others, maybe so, to Levi, he knew the taller was just waiting to them to be alone together before speaking his mind. “Anyway, as I was saying…How about we go out later?” he asked, his charming smile back on his face and aimed right at the naive boy. 

“Eh…Um…Yes…I’d…I’d like that.” Eren stuttered, his checks heating up once again. 

“Not happening.” All eyes were back on Levi as he glared at the pair. 

“Excuse me?” Erwin glared back, he was getting tired of this now, he’d be talking to Hange and Petra later, they seemed to know everything when it came to their raven friend. 

“He’s my maid and he’s working today. I’m not paying him to go on dates, so if you both think that’s the case, then he can fuck off back to Germany.” Levi snapped, letting his mouth run wild without even consulting his brain. 

Eren looked down at the table, his feelings clearly hurt. Maybe he wasn’t making much progress with Levi, as he once thought. As Erwin began to defend him Eren shook his head “No he’s right. I’m here to work. Not date. I’m sorry Mr Smith.” 

“Like hell he is. I’m also your boss and I say it’s okay.” Armin spoke up, grabbing the now empty plates and taking them through to the kitchen “And that’s final, Levi!” he added, in his not unusual, warning tone. 

Erwin smirked slightly, while Levi glared back at him. He’d kill him later. There wouldn’t be a date if the oaf wasn’t alive. Levi stood up abruptly, grabbing his papers and shoving them into his briefcase before storming around the apartment grabbing everything he needed; phone, wallet, keys, pulling on his shoes and coat. Meanwhile the others just watched. “And I want this whole place fucking sparkling! I want to see my god damn face in ever surface.” He snarled, eyes narrowing on the brat who gulped and nodded quickly – fearing for his life. With that, he stormed out the apartment, and no more than five minutes later they could all hear his car pulling away. 

Armin sighed, rolling his eyes. “Looks like I’m riding with you then, Erwin.” He muttered. Grabbing his own belongings. 

Erwin chuckled softly “Not a problem. I doubt you’d want to be in a car with him right now anyway.” Armin hummed in agreement. “Well Eren. I’ll see you later.” He charmed, kissing the boy’s hand before following the other blonde out of the apartment. 

Eren groaned in somewhat relief and somewhat frustration. How was he going to get everything done before their date later? And what if Levi was serious about sending him home to Germany? Viridian eyes glanced around the apartment slowly, sighing deeply. Well, they do say there’s no rest for the wicked. He just never thought that included him. The male stood up from his spot and began to get to work. If Levi wanted this place spotless then by god it was going to be. 

**-x-**

“So you lost your cool and said if they didn’t stop dating you’d send him back to Germany?” Petra concluded with a raised eyebrow. 

“Pretty much.” Levi replied, hands over his face, eyes screwed shut. He’d fucked up. Big time!

“You’re supposed to be winning the boy over, no terrifying him.” Hange cackled, shaking her head at his sheer stupidity. “Boy you’re really not a natural at his whole flirting malarkey are you…”

“I know! I know, alright.” He sighed, he was done with their mockery but he knew deep, deep down they were just trying to help. 

“Maybe try talking to Eren, when you’re alone? Apologise for what you said and just explain?” Petra interjected, his eyes grazing over the raven in front of her, from where she sat on the sofa. 

“Explain What! That I can’t stop thinking about him? I don’t even really know him for Christ sakes, and are we forgetting that Armin is his _best_ friend!” Levi groaned I annoyance, rubbing at his eyes. “Anyway, he could barely look at me this morning, he’s not going to want to be alone with me…”

“Why? What did you do?” Hange piped up. Now this was getting interesting, her eyes were ablaze with curiosity, dying to know all the juicy details. 

“Nothing.” Fuck, shit. He’d screwed up royally this time. Why had he opened his mouth when the two vultures were about?

“Uh-nuh, you need to tell us the truth mister. What did you do? Did you make a pass at him?”

“Walk in on him in the shower and try to climb in?”

“Upset him in some way?”

“Okay – one I’m not a fucking pervert Hange, why would I climb into the shower if I saw he was in it?” he said with a role of the eyes. 

“Ehh…to tap that fine ass of his? You know, that voluptuous bubble butt – One you can just sink your fingers into, in many places and –“

“Keep it PG Hange!” Petra shrieked, covering her ears. She may not be a virgin and maybe she did tease (especially Levi), about sexual stuff, but she didn’t need to hear the things Hange was about to say. After all, they all knew how far Hange was whilling to go.

“What! He has got one!” she cackled and turned her head to look at Levi who was glaring at her. “When you do bang him, can I watch? Y’know, for scientific research.”

“What the fuck. No Hange.” Levi growled, his eyes narrowing in on the brunette. Why the fuck was he friends with her again? 

“But Leeeeviiiii!” Hange pouted, shifting in her seat, trying her best to not jump him and make him let her. She’d only get pinned to the floor. 

Petra sighed, rolling her eyes. “Hange, we were trying to find out what he did, remember…” she muttered. “Well? What did you do?” 

Levi sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair. He knew he had no way of getting around this one. They’d get the answer out of him in any way they saw fit. “Fine. He might have saw Armin sucking me off, last night.” He muttered, casting his eyes away. But not before he saw both of theirs widen. 

“Wow. Classy. Well, he knows you two are dating, I doubt he was that bothered –“ Petra began, waving it off as usual. 

“We locked eyes…” 

“What!” Both Screeched, Hange’s eyes lit up. “OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE EYE SEX WITH HIM!” She laughed, doubling over, holding her belly and stamping her foot.

“Jesus – keep it down Hange!” he snapped. “I couldn’t help it. I – I don’t know what came over me. I just…I saw him and – fuck – all I could imagine was his mouth around my-” 

“That’s quite enough detail thank you.” Petra grumbled, she looked like she was either about to be sick or pass out. But he couldn’t blame her. “So you never mentioned it to him this morning?” 

“No, Armin came in before I could. I don’t know what the fuck is happening to me. This isn’t me. I don’t fucking like it.” 

Once she’d finally calmed down, Hange wiped away a tear – yes she’d been laughing that hard – and straightened up in her chair. “You’ve really caught the love bug with this one haven’t you.” She grinned. 

“Just take things slow, Levi. You don’t want to rush this. I know it’s horrible seeing Eren with Erwin, but you need to just…take your time to get to know the boy. Spend some time with him. And at some point, he’ll see who the better one is – so to say.” Petra offered her words of wisdom. A soft smile gracing her face. 

“Yeah. But you might want to hurry on the whole ending things with Armin though.” Hange interjected. “I mean, he’s sweet and all…but you two aren’t a good match, and you’ll get nowhere with Eren until you do. He’s far too loyal to him.” 

Hange was right. They both were. Levi needed to calm the fuck down and take things slowly. He didn’t need to try and bed the poor lad. In fact, he didn’t want to. No, despite this morning’s little hiccup. He wasn’t interested in just shagging him. There was more to this boy, and to what Levi wanted…Maybe the girls were right. Maybe he, Levi Ackerman, a man with a heart of stone; was falling in love with the bright-eyed brat.

**-x-**

When Levi arrived home what night, he found himself standing in the middle of the living room, staring at the sight before him. Everything was spotless. He could, indeed, see his face in every surface. Fuck. Now he felt bad. Well…slightly. He could also see Eren putting the last of the shopping away in the fridge. His back was to him, and the breakfast counter was obscuring half of his body, but what Levi could see was that he wasn’t in his maid’s outfit anymore. No, now he was wearing a green hoodie and what looked to be a white t-shirt of some sort, underneath it.

“The place looks amazing...” Levi called out, placing his belongings, carefully on the table. Eren turned slowly and beamed a toothy smile at him. So, he wasn’t angry at him. That was good. 

“Really? I’ve worked really hard Mr Ackerman.” His smile lit up the room as he wandered closer to his boss, handing him a class of iced water. “I even got in the groceries. I hope I got everything you liked.” 

“I’m sure you did.” He replied simply. “Say, Eren…Would you like to watch a movie with me? Armin’s working late and well…I’m sick of looking at paperwork.” It was worth a shot. He knew the outcome already, but he had to give it a go. And it wasn’t as if he was lying. He really was sick of looking at all the paperwork. 

“Oh…um…I’d love too…but Erwin and I have that date tonight – And…well Armin said I could go….” He whispered, lowering his head. “But…if you’d prefer me to continue working, then-” 

a knock at the door interrupted them and Levi knew it was Erwin. He sighed deeply, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself saying anything stupid. He had to play this cool, take it slow. Do what Hange and Petra said. Fuck he never thought he’d be saying that! “No it’s fine Eren. Go and enjoy your _date_.” okay, he tried to not say it bitterly. He really did try. Maybe not hard enough. But it was a start. 

Eren beamed brightly, and without warning, wrapped his arms around the raven and squeezed him gently. “Thank you Mr Ackerman! I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” and just like that, the brat was letting go and blundering out of the apartment like an excited puppy, to go and meet his ‘prince charming’. But as the door shut, Levi stood staring into the space the brat had once occupied. His skin on fire from his touch. He could do this. He could totally do this…fuck! he hoped he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feeling's grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while (AGAIN) to get up. I started working on it when I posted the last chapter, but then work and life, in general, got in the way. This month has been, and still is, very busy for me. On another note, keep an eye out for a little something/announcement in the bottom notes :)

When Eren arrived home that night he found the lights and TV were still on. He thought it was slightly odd at first, given that Levi was such a stickler for making sure nothing was left on when not being used. As he moved further into the apartment, he noticed there was a class and almost empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. Eren moved closer, taking small steps until the sound of soft breathing reached his ear. He glanced down at the sofa and sure enough there lay Levi. He was now out of his work clothes and instead was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a loose grey top. One arm was thrown up, above his head, his hand half way closed. He had one knee propped up, and his face…it bore no scowl. He…looked at peace. Eren found himself in awe, gazing at the sight before him. He didn’t know how long he’d stood there gazing, wondering what he was dreaming of, if he were dreaming at all. He wasn’t even aware of the soft smile creeping its way onto his face. 

Finally, after what felt like a life time, Eren moved to pick up the remote and turned off the TV. Once done, he placed it back down and grabbed the blanket, which was draped over the armchair, and gently, carefully, covered the raven with it. Eren worked quietly and slowly, taking his time so not to risk waking the older male. His eyes roamed over his sleeping form once more, taking in his features. He looked so at peace and yet, something, somehow, made him think he wasn’t completely. He slowly reached out, hand shaking slightly at the thought itself. But shortly, his fingers made contact with the raven black hair, stroking tenderly through the strands. He was somewhat amazed that Levi didn’t even stir, but what he did notice was that small hint of tension he had noticed before, had now faded. He seemed more content than he’d ever been. 

Not wanting to risk waking him up, Eren finally decided to call it a night and head to bed. He adjusted the blanket, making sure he wouldn’t feel the slight chill in the air and then made his way out of the room; turning the lights off as he went. Eren headed through to his bedroom deciding to keep the lights off as he went to make sure he didn’t risk waking anyone up. As he passed Levi and Armin’s bedroom he could hear Armin snoring lightly. It made him wonder why he hadn’t tried to wake Levi up, but he was slowly coming to notice, over his time of working for them, that they weren’t an ordinary couple. In some ways, it seemed like Levi didn’t care much, for Armin. But maybe that was just the way he was, Eren wasn’t very sure. He shut his bedroom door and got changed into a pair of pajama bottoms before climbing into bed. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he laid down, closing his eyes slowly. 

**-x-**

When Levi woke up in the morning, he found his back was aching slightly, but other than that, he was surprised to say, he’d had a peaceful sleep. In fact, he’d probably go as far as to say it was the best sleep he’d had in a very long time. Stretching, silver orbs slowly flickered open and sleepily glance around the room, taking in their surroundings. As his sleep filled haze slowly lifted, he began to see shapes more clearly. He could now deduce that he was in fact in the living room, and had been sleeping on the sofa. It was no wonder his back was hurting. 

The sound of soft humming slowly reached his ears, which he instantly recognized at Eren and in that moment, he thought about how easy it would be to just lay back down and fall asleep again to the sound of his voice. Levi sighed softly which seemed to knock Eren out of his daze because the kid turned quickly on his heal at the sound and beamed a toothy smile at him. 

“Oh! Mr Ackerman, you’re awake!” Eren picked up the cup of tea he’d been making and carried it over to him, setting it down on a coaster on top of the coffee table. 

“Thank you Eren…” Levi whispered, taking a sip of his tea and sighing after as the warm liquid soothed his throat and warmed him from the inside out.

“You’re welcome sir.” Eren hummed, “Did you have a good night’s sleep? This sofa couldn’t be very comfortable, but you seemed so at peace last night, I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” 

Levi noted the blanket, still draped across him, and put two-and-two together. Eren must have placed it over him last night. Normally Levi would be annoyed about not being woken up, but honestly, he didn't care this time. Maybe it was because it was Eren, or maybe it was the simple fact he'd actually had a decent night's sleep. Whatever it was, he wasn't about to complain. No, instead he sat up straighter and stretched. Bones clicking and joints popping. He could feel bright eyes gazing over him, but he didn't say anything. Instead he was silently revelling in it. "I can't complain." he finally replied, lifting up his cup of tea by the rim and taking a sip. "My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing too painful." his eyes darted over towards the other, noting how he was still listening, and intently it seemed. "Thank you, by the way." 

Eren looked shocked at his words, but Levi couldn't blame him. He didn't thank anybody for anything. "What for?" Eren whispered, his eyed darting to his, seeking out some form of explanation. 

"For looking after me. No one else would have, but you went out of your way to do so..." Levi explained, his eyes gazing into Eren's unknowingly, losing himself deeper into their ocean depths. 

"It was only a blanket, sir." Eren blushed, his head dipping slightly as his cheeks heated up. Levi reveled even more in that, and lent over slightly, placing one finger under his chin and gently lifting his head to meet the boy's gaze.

"But it's the thought that count's Eren." his voice was soft. Softer than usual, Eren noted. His eyes had widened fractionally at the notion, his cheeks heating up even more, and his plump lips parted ever so slightly. He noted that Levi's gaze was flickering towards them, every now and then, before meeting his gaze once more. This was dangerous territory. He knew it, and he was sure Levi knew it too. And yet Eren couldn't find the willpower to push the man away. 

In the end, neither of them had too. The sound of Armin padding, sleepily into the room, whilst letting out a loud yawn; caused the pair to retract from their previous position and act in a, somewhat, more normal fashion. Armin hadn't noticed his friend and boyfriend, nor did he notice the now, clear, tension in the room. And so the rest of that morning went on as normal. Levi and Armin eventually left for work and Eren continued his day - finding more things to keep clean and dust free. **In fact, nothing remotely interesting happened until later that night.**

**-x-**

The first to arrive home was Levi, but it wasn't he who was the first to walk into the apartment. As Eren stood on his tippy-toes, feather duster held a-loft, dusting the top of the shelves in the living room; a large ball of energy collided with his side. Knocked him sideways and flattened him on the floor with their own body. Eren wheezed and spluttered while manic laughter filled the room. 

"Tch. Get off him, Shitty Glasses." Levi snapped, dropping his briefcase down on the coffee table. 

"Eh, sorry Cutie!" Hange chuckled, clambering back up, and pulled Eren up with her. The boy blushed at the nickname, but said nothing about it. He dusted himself off once stood up again and adjusted his dress so that he was looking proper in front of Levi. 

"That's okay Hange. It's wonderful to see you again." he beamed a toothy grin at her, only slightly aware that Levi was pottering around them, focusing on his own task in hand. "How have you been? Oh and how's things going with that guy in the coffee shop?" he teased, winking at her. 

Hange grinned, she remembered why she liked this boy so much. He was perfect for her grumpy little smurf. Now she just had to find a way of making Eren see it too. "I've been great! I'm working on a new invention, but it's hush-hush." she winked back, tapping the side of her nose with one of her fingers. Eren wondered what on earth she could mean, but at the same time he really didn't want to know. "Oh...they...they're going....slow" she said slowly, biting her bottom lip. "But enough about me! How are you getting on with Shorty over there?"

Eren had the decency to blush at her question and cover his mouth so not to let out the laugh which was threatening to fall. Levi glared at her from afar, warning her with his eyes, but said nothing out loud. "I think we get along...well." Eren whispered, smiling brightly, once he'd calmed his giggles down. "Mr Ackerman is so kind and generous, and he's done nothing but make me feel welcome in his home. I couldn't be happier!" 

While Levi stared in shock, his mouth slightly open and his eyes fractionally widened; Hange grinned manically and threw her arm around his shoulder. "That's fantastic new's Eren! He definitely likes you then, and a lot by the sounds of it!" she shot a smirk at Levi who was still in a state of shock after Eren's revelation. "He's never that nice to anybody, not me, not Erwin and not even Armin. You're one hell of a special guy Bright eyes!" 

Eren stared at the woman in slight shock. Was this true? Well, he could see she had a point, he'd already noticed that Levi treated him different to Armin, better in fact. A blush slowly crept onto his cheeks as he tried to calm himself down. This was his boss, and his best friend's boyfriend. He couldn't be acting like this. 

Eren soon excused himself, and left the room to go and clean the bathroom which left Hange and Levi alone. As soon as the boy disappeared, Levi's hand came into contact with the back of the female's head. "Have you never heard of being subtle!" he hissed, his gunmetal eyes glaring into her. 

Hange laughed as she rubbed at the back of her head, no longer bothered by the smaller's actions towards her. "Hey. You're taking it so slow that I'm afraid you might have to result to using a stair lift by the time you make a move." That earned her another hit to the head. 

As the pair bickered, Eren's phone rang but the pair paid no attention to it; not wanting to eaves'drop - well, Hange did, but Levi refused to let her. "I'm just saying, you're going to loose your chance, if you aren't careful." 

"I want him to feel the same, not be scared and disappear! I'll do this in my own time." Levi snapped, his eyes boring into her. The pair continued to bicker on between themselves until the sound of soft sobbing could be heard, faintly. Levi's eyes snapped over in the direction they were coming from and could just about make out, from where he was stood, Eren laid on his bed - curled up into a ball and...shaking. Levi wasted no time in rushing over to the doorway, his heart pounding. Why was his brat crying? _He's not **your** brat, remember_. 

"Eren, what's wrong?" he asked in a gentle and soothing tone, resting his hand on his forearm once he was close enough. 

The boy sniffed a couple of times, but refused to meet his gaze. "M-My mum...s-she's taken a turn for the worse." his voice was hoarse and Levi knew now wasn't the time for them to have company. He shot a look to Hange who simply nodded and shot him a smile in return. She left the apartment pretty quickly - deciding it was best to leave the boy's too it. Once she was gone, Levi turned his attention back to the boy. He didn't know what to say or do, so he did the first thing that came to mind. He climbed onto the bed and laid down beside him. Eren tensed momentarily as Levi's shorter arms draped over him in a comforting way, and rested his forehead against the nape of his neck. But something about it felt...right. It was warm, warmer that it should have been and Eren found himself relaxing quickly, and though he continued to sob, he did allow himself to melt into the raven's embrace.

Once the boy had fallen asleep, Levi felt his own eyes drifting. He nuzzled his nose into the boy's hair before tightening his hold on the boy, ever so slightly. Soon the raven, himself, found himself greeting sleep like an old friend. Being like this, with Eren...it felt completely and utterly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT!!
> 
> I have a new fic idea! it's another Ereri one, but it's, uh, different to my others and I've never seen it being done before. I might be completely wrong about that, but eh...oh well. 
> 
> Anyway; I don't want to give anything away, but keep an eye out for that! I've already got the first chapter written up. So maybe I'll get that posted tonight. Who knows ;)


	6. Chapter 6

When Armin arrived home later that night, he headed straight for Eren's bedroom. Earlier, Eren's sister, Mikasa, had phoned him from Germany; to tell him about their mothers sudden turn. So when he reached the doorway and saw Levi cuddling the brunette to sleep, he let out a soft sigh of...well relief. It was odd to see Levi so caring, especially to someone he hardly knew and didn't seem to like. But Armin was proud to see him boyfriend comforting his best friend. 

Silently, Armin entered the bedroom. He walked over to the side of the bed and carefully pulled the blanket at the bottom of the bed, up and gently draped it over both men. 

At the sudden change of temperature, Levi grumbled and shifted slightly in the bed, winding his arms protectively tighter, but not uncomfortably so, around Eren. Armin found himself covering his mouth, trying not to wake the pair. He waiting until Levi seemed settled again before backing out the room and shutting the door as he went. Pulling out his phone, Armin quickly shot a text off to Mikasa, telling her not to worry about her brother. Once sent, he headed off to bed himself. Today had been a long day for the blonde. 

**-x-**

Morning dawned and the birds singing came with it. Levi grumbled sleepily as he stretched out his limbs, bones popping loudly in the otherwise silent room. Gunmetal eyes flickered open, only to meet with wide viridian. For what felt like minutes, both men just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. After all, waking up with your boss next to you in your bed, wasn't what one would call normal. Levi blinked a couple of times before slowly lifting one pale hand and stroked his fingers over the boy's tanned skin. "How are you feeling?" he whispered softly, surprised by his own gentleness. When the fuck had he become so soft! He was Levi Ackerman, he swore, made shit jokes and hated everybody. So why did he feel so content with Eren? Why did staring into bright viridian eyes calm him so? 

Eren chewed on his bottom lip, eyes searching for some sort of answer. "Y-Yes, much better th-thanks..." he whispered, cheeks heating up. "Y-You stayed the night?" Watching Levi nod, only added to the brunettes confusion. "Y-You didn't have too...What will Armin say!" 

"Nothing, because nothing happened. You were upset Eren, you needed comforting...Armin will understand." Levi muttered, hoping to god he was right. 

Before Eren could argue, there was a knock at the door. Both men turned their gazes towards the door, which opened to reveal the coconut blonde they'd been talking about. Panic rushed through the brunette as he prepared himself for Armin to kick off, possibly even throw him out. However as Armin stepped into the room with a smile on his face and a tray of breakfast in his hands, both Ern and Levi found themselves confused to say the least. 

"Morning sleepyheads" Armin sang, walking closer to the bed, before handing the tray to Eren. 

"It-it's not what it looks like Arm...I promise! I was just upset over mum, and Lev-Mr Ackerman was just trying to calm me. Nothing happened I swear!" Eren explained at what felt like the speed of light, stumbling over his words every now and then and losing breath by the time he'd reach the end of his little rant. 

Armin cocked his head to one side, a smile still on his face. He waited a couple of comments before finally speaking. "I know that silly, Mikasa phoned me last night." He began, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. "She told me about your mum - when I came home I was going to come and comfort you, but Levi was already doing a fantastic job; so I left you both as you were. " 

Levi cocked an eyebrow, while Eren stared at his best friend in disbelief. "But - But doesn't that cross some sort of line?" Eren whispered, pulling the duvet closer to his chest. 

Armin simply smiled, showing no anger or bitterness towards the pair. "Eren, you're my best friend, my brother, I trust you; even with my life. Plus Levi is faithful to me and I trust him." Armin explained, "And I don't think you're his type anyway - no offence." he giggled. 

_If only you knew._ Levi thought to himself as he stared at his boyfriend. As the sunlight shone through the window, it highlighted the coconut blonde as if he was some sort of gift from god. Levi was sure if he stared hard enough, squinted even, he'd be able to see a halo. It was moments like this that made the raven feel guilty for having these feelings for Eren. Maybe his relationship with Armin wasn't so bad. Maybe he was just overthinking things, maybe he could find some sort of feelings for the blonde. But then there was Eren, the bright eyed brat who made his heart skip a beat, whose smile made his own face light up. He'd never felt this way about Armin. Simply looking at him did nothing, his heart didn't skip a beat, his face didn't light up, he didn't feel warm inside. Levi felt like pulling his hair out. 

"Well it's time Levi got ready for work. I have the day off so I thought, if you're interested, you could come and meet the gang." Armin began, standing up and dusting himself down, out of habit. "They're desperate to meet you - but you eat that breakfast up first." he added with a grin. 

**-x-**

All three men got ready in their own respective ways and began their day as they meant to go on. Levi left for work rather quickly, waving off Eren's offer of making him breakfast, telling the brunette he'd text Petra to get him to bring him a breakfast with her. 

Levi left quickly after that, not wanting to let his heart carry on at the speed it was racing at. He really needed to get a grip, he was acting like a school girl just of late and he hated it. He needed to find a way to get over this 'little crush' he seemed to have developed. 

When the raven arrived at work he was greeted at his office by Petra with his breakfast and Hange who was bouncing up and down on her toes, looking like she was about to explode. 

"Bacon sandwich and 'builders' tea." Petra announced, handing the brown paper bag and take away cup of tea over to the grumpy looking raven with a soft smile gracing her youthful face. 

Levi grunted, taking the items and quickly began sipping his tea as he entered his office, flicking the lights on as he went. Slipping into his chair, he placed his food, drink and phone onto his desk then proceeded to turn on his computer. From the corner of his eye he spotted both woman were still stood in his office. Hange looked like she was going to burst at any moment. Levi sighed and turned in his chair to face them both. "Well then...what is it you want to say? I can see you're about to explode." He muttered in a bored tone. 

Hange squeaked and ran towards him, slamming her hands down on the desk, making Petra jump but Levi simply blinked, his bored expression never shifting. "WELL! HOW DID IT GO LAST NIGHT?" She yelled, shaking with excitement. 

"What are you going on about?" Petra asked with a confused expression gracing her face. 

"Last night, I left shorty here, comforting the bright-eyed cutie! So..tell us what happened!"

Levi sighed deeply, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance. "We....look I just comforted him, helped him fall asleep..."

Hange sensed he was leaving something out and raised her eyebrows, staring him down like a starved dog. 

"We fell asleep together...in his bed...Nothing happened though! Before you get any ideas, shitty-glasses." He muttered, cheeks flaring in a deep pink. 

Both woman squealed loudly, running on the spot while waving their hands around. Before Levi could bark at them, another voice entered the room. "I don't think I'm paying you to stand around shrieking like banshees." 

Both females spun to face the tall blonde currently blocking the doorway, while Levi simply looked up with a bored expression. 

"You're no fun Erwin!" Hange cried, pouting and placing her hands on her hips. 

Petra tugged on Hange's arm, sighing ever so slightly. "Come on Hange, let's go..." she whispered and tugged the pouting female out of the room, once Erwin had moved out of the way. 

Levi stared blankly at the blonde, wondering if he'd overheard their conversation, but judging by the equally blank stare he was receiving back, he probably had. "Problem?" Levi muttered staring the other man down. 

"No...No problem, what-so-ever." Erwin replied calmly, give nothing away. That was one thing Levi really hated about the blonde. The stupid tree. 

**-x-**

"Are you sure they want to meet me?" Eren whispered as he and Armin sat at the food court in the mall. Both already had a drink and sandwich each. 

Armin laughed softly, shaking his head. "Of course they do! They've been bugging me ever since you arrived." Armin explained with a grin. 

"ARMIN!" a loud shriek came, stopping Eren from voicing more of his concerns. 

Armin turned his head to face the female bounding towards them, a grin etched upon his face. "Sasha!" he managed to stand up just in time as the brunette threw her arms around him. 

Eren stayed quiet, watching the display of affection between the pair. It was odd for him, he felt like a complete outsider; which was hard for him to admit. He and Armin were best friends, more like brothers even. They'd first been introduced as toddlers, before Armin's parents had died. But since Armin left Germany, they rarely got to speak, so seeing him like this with someone else made him wonder where it went wrong. Or maybe he was just being silly - after all, Armin seemed alright with him when they were at home...well...all the time really. Eren noted some more people approaching, carrying food of their own. 

"Sasha, oh - everybody...." Armin corrected himself as he pulled back from his hug with the female. "This is my best friend Eren." He announced with a bright smile. 

"Oh my god! he's even cuter than you said!" Sasha squealed, rushing towards Eren and before he knew it, she'd engulfed him in a tight hug. Eren choked in surprise, his eyes wide and body stiff, not knowing what to do. 

"Let the guy go Sash, he looks terrified and I have your food." The bald looking guy called. Instantly Sasha leapt off Eren and sat next to the other guy, grabbing her food and quickly diving in to eat it. 

Armin chuckled at the scene. "Eren, that is Sasha and her boyfriend Connie." He explained. "This is Krista and her girlfriend Ymir." he gestured to two girls, a small blonde who was smiling brightly and waving at Eren and a freckled brunette who seemed to glaring slightly, throwing her arm over the blonde's shoulder as if warning him not to touch. "And this is Jean and Marco." 

Eren turned his head to smile at the two boys. One had dark black hair and freckles. He was smiling brightly and waving kindly. Something about him seemed almost holy to Eren. The other guy sat beside him looked...well he looked like a horse, if Eren were honest and was glaring at the brunette. Eren bit his tongue, literally, to not say anything to the stupid prancing pony. 

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Eren. Armin's never stopped talking about you, ever since we first met him." Marco spoke politely, his eyes sparkling almost with kindness. Eren found himself lost for words at how kind he was being to him, a stranger from a foreign country. 

"It really is. So Eren, how did you and Armin meet?" the blonde, Krista, asked. She too was smiling brightly. Something about her made Eren think about angels and how she looked like one. 

"Oh...our mothers met in a shop one day and complained about how their husbands worked so much, but they wouldn't have it any other way..." Eren began, a soft smile gracing his lips, especially when he noticed that everyone was paying attention. "Not long after, Armin's parents came to ours for dinner and Armin and I were introduced." Eren and Armin both smiled at the memory. "Armin helped me with my building blocks and I helped him overcome his shyness...since then we've be closer than anything." 

"That's so cute!" Krista squeaked, her eyes lighting up. 

"Armin told us his parents died when he was young, how did you manage to keep in touch?" Marco asked politely, making sure he worded it in the nicest possible way. 

"Oh his grandfather lived opposite us, and he went to live with him. When his grandfather passed, my parents took him in and became his legal guardians." Eren explained with a bright smile. 

"So that's why you always call him your brother?" Connie asked with a bright grin. 

"Yup. He pretty much is." Armin replied, flicking his gaze over to the brunette. 

**-x-**

As soon as the working day finished, Levi all much marched out of the building. With his black coat on and his briefcase in hand, all he wanted to do was get away from the god awful place. But it seemed like, yet again, life had another idea. As he stepped out of the double doors and onto the path outside, he quickly felt like he wasn't alone. And that was because he wasn't. Stood behind him was Hange, Petra and of course Erwin. 

"Let's all go for a meal!" Hange sang

"No." Levi replied bluntly and began to walk towards the work garage so he could get into his car and escape properly. 

"Come on Levi! We haven't been for a meal in ages!" she whined. 

Levi was about to snap when he walked head first into another body. Thankfully it wasn't too much force and both parties managed to stay upright. Levi lifted his gaze only to wish the ground would swallow him whole. Stood in front of him was Eren and Armin. Of course if it was just he and Eren, he'd be fine, he'd probably even try to be a bit nicer to the boy, maybe even take him for a meal. But with everyone else around, he couldn't help but frown deeply. 

"It's you two! Wonderful! Eren this is Petra, Petra this is Eren! Now let's all go for this Meal." Hange shouted excitedly. Apparently she knew nothing about discretion. 

And so that was how Levi found himself sat in a restaurant, stuck between Armin and Petra, staring over the table at Eren who was sat between Hange and Erwin, who had his huge trunk of an arm around the smaller brunette. Levi literally had to grind his teeth together to stop himself from saying something. Because as much as he hated it, Eren seemed to be quite happy and content in the blonde's embrace. 

After everybody had ordered their food and were waiting for them to be prepared, Hange lent on the table and turned her gaze to the brunette beside her. "So Eren...how are you enjoying being Levi's maid?" she asked cheekily, winking at him. If Levi could face palm in this moment, he would have. Instead he remained as stiff as a plank, staring intently at the brunette. 

"Oh...it's...it's great" he smiled, feeling rather embarrassed. 

"Leave him alone Hange, he's not here to talk about work." Erwin scolded, pulling the brunette closer to him slightly. Levi shot the blonde a glare, wishing he could say something. Anything. 

**-x**

The rest of the meal went on much slower, once everyone had their meals, the conversation was a lot slower and more respectful. Everyone, even Hange, knew if it got too rowdy, Levi might just murder them. And so Levi spent the rest of the night watching the brunette opposite him closely.

The raven found himself smiling at everything the boy did. From the way he had learned to never talk with his mouth full, to the way his eyebrows knitted together in confusion whenever he didn't understand anything. But most of all, how his smile lit up the room. Eren was the most beautiful being Levi had laid eyes on and he knew he'd fallen for the boy in that moment. He'd fallen hard and he had no idea how to get back up. He was drowning in everything that was the boy; his lungs filling and his breathing becoming null and void. Or at least that's how it felt. 

Unknown to the raven, another was watching him just as intently. Erwin. Did Levi think he was dumb? Levi wasn't exactly subtle at this moment in time. Well, never mind; Levi already had a boyfriend and he wasn't going to let the raven have the best of both worlds. He'd get down to the bottom of this. And there'd be one winner by the end. **Only one.**

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr;  
> [ @xmaddisaster](http://xmaddisaster.tumblr.com)  
> or even subscribe to me on Youtube  
> [ xMadDisaster (youtube)](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTQRok9JPoR_yf21nVRWPyQ)


End file.
